LA PERLA DE SHIKON
by brexia tamasaki
Summary: brick despierta después de 50 años de estar atrapado por un hechizo gracias a burbuja pero por un error de ella ahora la tan preciada perla de shikon se a partido en fragmentos y dispersado ahora ellos tendrán que recopilarlos enfrentándose a muchos enemigo y conociendo nuevos amigos
1. Chapter 1

Personajes principales

Brick Un chico "hanyou" (mitad humano, mitad demonio-perro)de mas de 2000años pero mantiene la apariencia y mentalidad de un joven de 17 añ sólo busca la perla de Shikon para convertirse en un yokai "demonio completo" " pero brick se enamora de berseck quien protege la perla de ShiKon, con sus hermanas brat y brute

Burbuja Es una chica de 15 años de edad, vive con, abuela y hermano, y tiene un gran grupo de amigas, proveniente de la época actual, que viaja a través de un pozo sagrado que hay en su casa hacia la época feudal. Junto a brick reunirá los fragmentos de la perla, rota por un accidente que ella causó. Como mencionamos antes es la reencarnación de brat por lo que posee, además de cierto parecido, los poderes de sacerdotisa; como las flechas sagradas y puede purificar los fragmentos de la perla

Boomer Es un chicozorro y aparenta aproximadamente 16 años, un _kitsune_ (demonio zorro). El cual quiere obtener la perla de Shikon para vengar la muerte de su padre. Para pelear contra sus enemigos usa el poder de la ilusión, con el que confunde a sus adversarios. Además puede cambiar de forma a voluntad y transformarse en cualquier cosa. Cuando conoce a burbuja siente un gran cariño por ella, sin embargo con Inuyasha siempre pelea pero en el fondo se llevan bien.

Butch Un monje algo peculiar y pervertido de 19 años, viajaba realizando buenas acciones por el bien de las mujeres o para conseguir algo de dinero, empieza a viajar junto a brick y los demás para derrotar a him. Este lleva una maldición en la mano que es un vórtice maldito (Kazaana o agujero negro), una maldición que him impuso a su abuelo y fue heredado por el, su objetivo es acabar con him para así acabar con la maldición antes que esta termine con su vida

Bellota Una experta exterminadora de demonios de 17 años, posee una poderosa arma Hiraikotsu el cual es un efectivo bumeran hecho de huesos de demonios. Su hermano menor dai es poseído por him quien le ordena asesinar a su padre y amigos. Ahora bellota acompaña a brick y a los demás para derrotar al demonio que causó la muerte de su familia y rescatar a dai quien se mantiene vivo gracias a uno de los fragmentos de las perla que lleva consigo. Ella es la reencarnación de brute y puede purificar los fragmentos de la perla

Bombon ella es una nekomusume (mitad humano, mitad demonio-gato) o mantiene la apariencia y mentalidad de una joven de 16 añ tiene orejas y cola de gato al iagual que brick sólo busca la perla de Shikon para convertirse en una yokai "demonio completo" " pero ella es fría y manipuladora además de mantener una personalidad muy altanera con los demás en especial con brick ella es la reencarnación de berseck y es la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla de shikon


	2. Chapter 2

En una aldea se oía gritar a varias aldeanos cosas como

Es brick

Corran por sus vidas

Y señalaban a un mitad demonio de cabello y ojos rojos orejas de perro y colmillos cargaba unos hakama (pantalones) blusados en los tobillos,blancos una chaqueta con mangas "separadas", un kosode (camisa), crema un obi (cinturón). Y un kimono blanco

Ja se lo merecen -con la perla de shikon por fin seré un demonio completo…decía el mientras escapaba de las trampas que tenían en la aldea

Brick saltando a gran altura se adentró a un templo por el techo y cogió una perla morada y salió de ahí como avía entrando se escabullo hacia el bosque y justo cuando pasaba por un gran roble una chica grito

Brick

Mientras le lanzaba una flecha que dio en el blanco asiendo que el botara la perla era una chica de cabello café claro y ojos azules llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa blanco y celeste

Atrás de ella se podía ver a una chica de cabello y ojos café oscuro un traje igual que la primera solo que este era blanco y rojo ella tenía una herida en su brazo

Junto a ella estaba otra sacerdotisa su traje era blanco con verde tenía el cabello y ojos negros y estaba tratando de curar la herida

Brat…miserable….cómo pudiste dijo el antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar sellado en ese árbol

Brute cayó al suelo y comenzó a sangrar una pequeña niña de cabello negro que tenía un ojo parchado y el otro era azul se acercó a ella junto con unos aldeanos

Hermana estas bien que te paso pregunto la niña

Estoy bien kaede lo que pasa es que gaste demasiado poder en esa flecha …..dijo brat mientras se sentaba con ayuda de un señor

Berseck está muy herida no resistirá dijo la pelinegra que estaba curando a la otra chica mientras se aproximaba a ella dejando ver que ella tenía una herida en el brazo al igual que berseck

Tu tampoco verdad brute pregunto brat

La pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza

Kaede quiero que quemes la perla de shikon junto con mi cadáver al momento de morir para que no vuelva a caer en manos de seres malignos dijo brat antes de morir

HERMANAS…HERMANAAAAS gritaba kaede cuando vio que brute y berseck también habían fallecido a causa de las heridas que tenían

La perla de shikon se quemó junto con los resto de brat la menor de las sacerdotisas

 **BURBUJA LA JOVEN QUE CRUZO LA BARRERA DEL TIEMPO Y BOMBON LA** **hanyō despiadada se encuentran**

En una linda ciudad de tokio

en un templo

Quieres que venda esta pequeña esfera…pero esta clase de llaveros ya no se usan ..dijo una linda joven de cabello rubio en dos coletas y ojos azules moviendo un llavero con una esfera rosa

La mayoría de la gente lo ve como un llavero pero este símbolo se convertirá en el amuleto de este templo dijo una anciana de cabellos grises y ojos negros que estaba sentada mostrando otro de esos llaveros pero este de color morado

Escúchame miyako la legendaria perla shikon guarda la historia de este templo…continuaba la anciana pero la chica estaba jugando con un gato blanco

EL ORIGEN DE ESTA PERLA…alzo un poco la voz la señora

Por cierto abuela ya te e diño que mi primer nombre es burbuja no miyako

SI PERO ESTA PERLA continuaba la anciana

Aaaa recuerdas que se celebra mañana

A la anciana se le caño el llavero y tenía la boca abierta para seguir hablando antes de que su nieta le allá interrumpido de poco a poco fue agachando la cabeza…..pero se recuperó rápidamente y dijo

Jejejeje de ninguna manera puedo olvidar el cumpleaños de mi nieta

Enserio y me regalo dijo muy feliz burbuja

La anciana le extendió un paquete que ella comenzó a abrir enérgicamente y de el saco una garra …..ella se quedó con los ojos como platos

Es la garra disecada de un monstro acuático trae buena suerte te contare su historia decía la anciana con aires de grandeza

Cómetela zafiro le dijo burbuja al gato mientras le extendía la garra

Aaaaa no te la lleves comenzó a llorar de forma chibi la abuelita

 _ **EL ORIGEN DE MI FAMILIA PROVIENE DE ESTE TEMPLO ANTIGUO**_

TE CONTARE DE DONDE PROVIENEN ESTOS ALIJMENTOS grito la ancian a su nieta que se encontrab comiendo en la mesa al lado de su hermano shoun

Si ya lo se nos lo regalo la sra auyiko dijo con voz de cansancio burbuja …..la abuela solo bajo la cabeza

 _ **EN EL TEMPLO AHÍ UN ARBOL SAGRADO CON MIL AÑOS DE ANTIGÜEDAD TAMBIEN SE DICE QUE AHÍ UN POZO ESCONDIDO….EN REALIDAD HAY MUCHOS ELEMENTOS QUE CONFORMA NUESTRO ORIGEN PEO EN REALIDAD NUNCA LES PRESTE ATENCION …ASTA AHORA CUANDO CUMPLI QUINCE AÑOS**_

Adiós abuela me voy al escuela dijo burbuja mientras salía llevaba una falta pequeshoña azul a cuadros y una blusa blanca manga larga con una corbata azul

Shoun que pasa dijo ella ya que cio a su hermano en la entrada del templo con un plato para gatos

Nada hermana contesto el….llevaba puesto un uniforme que consistía en un pantalón negro una camisa blanca y una corbata azul

Sabes que esta prohibido jugar en los templos dijo ella acercándose a donde estaba su hermano

Zafiro es el desobediente dijo el excusándose

Entro de nuevo al pozo pregunto burbuja

Lo más seguro es que este abajo dijo shoun

Por qué no bajas pregunto ella acuclillándose

Es que este lugar me da mucho miedo

Hay esta bien voy yo dijo ella fastidiado

Se escuchó un ruido que se hacía más fuerte cuando ella se acercaba

(y ese ruido proviene del poso?) pensó ella

Aaaaaaaaaaa grito al sentir que algo le rosaba la pierna y eso provoco que su hermano callera para atrás

Zafiro dijo ella al reconocer que era su gato y lo tomo en brazos

OYE QUIERES MATARME DE UN SUSTO O QUE pregunto enojado su hermanito

NO ME RECLAMES YO FUI QUIEN BAJO PARA BUSCAR AL GATO respondio esta enojada

El pozo el cual estaba serrado se abrió y de ahí salieron unos brazos que arrastraron a burbuja quien ya había dejado al gato en el suelo …..a dentro mientras shoun gritaba por su hermana

Adentro del pozo burbuja era arrastrada hacia lko profundo del ponzo se dio la vuelta y se quedo sorprendida ya que la sostenia una especie de mujer con cuerpo de ciempiés

Ho soy feliz siento …como mi poder se regenera dijo la mujer…mi cuerpo esta regresando a la normalidad ….tu la tienes tu eres quien la posee no es asi

No suéltame…SUELTAME grito burbuja mientras ponía una mano en la cara de esa mujer y de ella salio una especie de energía morada que golpeo a la mujer asiendo asi que pierda el brzo con el que la sostenia

Maldición ….NO ESCAPARAS PERLA SHIKON grito esa mujer antes de desaparecer en las profundidades de el pozo

Mientras tanto en el lado de la costilla derecha de burbuja resplandecía una luz morada

Dijo perla shikon pregunto burbuja mientras esa luz desaparecia y caia a lo que al parecer era el fondo del pozo….respirando agitada

(estoy dentro del pozo…abra sido un sueño)pensó

No no lo fue se respondio ella misma al ver el brazo de aquella mujer a un lado de donde ella estaba

Tengo que salir y rapidio …shun estas ahí llama al abuelo grito pero nadie contesto asi que comenzo a escalar mientras decía

Ese niño coparde me abasndono

Al salir todo estaba rodeado de arboles y no había ninguna casa alrededor

(donde estoy se supone que cai en el pozo que ahí en el templo)

ABUELA …..SHOUN…ABUELA…SHOUN comenzo a gritar

(el árbol sagrado)pensó al ver un enorme árbol asi que corrió asta llegar ahí

Pero se encontró con brick atado en el árbol con las raises y con varias flechas en su cuerpo

(es un muchacho )

Disculpa que haces ahí dijo mientras se acercaba a el

(santo sielo sus orejas no son humanas ….me gustaría tocarlas ) y comenzo a masajear las orejas de brick

No creo que no es el moneto para aser eso dijo mientras dejaba de hacerlo…..pero noto como que alguin la observaba

En eun árbol vio una sombra ….pero esta desaparecio rápidamente

Que estas haciendo ahí…..preguntaron algunos aldeanos qu habían llegado disparando flechas

Uh? Aaaaaaaaa grito mientras se acachaba para que ninguna le diera

Los aldeanos la habían llevado a la aldea amarrada

PERO QUE MANERA MAS HORRENDA DE TRATAR A LAS VISITAS grito cn el seño fruncido burbuja

Esa mujer usa un kimono muy extraño

Será un demonio

Habrá otra gerra

Esos eran los comentarios que ellos hacían

(que extraña forma de peinarse y vestirse y todos están asi….en donde setoy)

Habran paso aquí viene la sac3erdotisa kaede dijo un aldeano mientras llegaba una anciana de cabello gris un kimono blanco con rojo y un arco que cargaba consigo

La anciana se acercó a ella y comenzó a aventarle una especie de ceniza

Oiga que le pasa dijo burbuja

Pensé que se trataba de un espíritu maligno que asechaba el bosque del terrible inuyasha

Creo que conmigo es suficiente no dijo alguien en lo alto de un árbol quien no se podía ver ….todos voltearon Asia ella

Que es lo que quieres bombón ya te he dicho que la perla no esta aquí grito kaede mientras burbuja solo observaba

Eso es lo que tu crees kaede…y tu…..nos veremos pronto dijo la misma sombra antes de desaparecer refiriéndose en lo ultimo a burbuja

Todos quedaron helados pero la anciana kaede se percato de la chica

Muchcha muéstranos tu cara dijo mientras tomaba la cara de burbuja ….as una cara con gestos llenos de astusia …..se parece a mi querida hermana brat

Ya era de noche y la anciana estaba en el templo con burbuja

Toma dijo la anciana dándole un plato de comida a burbuja

Gracias…..se ve delicioso …dijio ella

Disculpanos como estamos en épocas de guerra tenemos miedo que nos estén espiando aunque les digamos que esta aldea no esta en querrá no entienden dijo la anciano

Disculpe ..usted sabe si esta región es tokio

Tokio dices jamas había escuchado ese nombre …ese es el lugar donde naciste pregunto la anciana

Si así es ….es más estaba pensando en regresar pronto (pero como podre hacerlo )se preguntó burbuja

(ya son 50 años desde que mis hermanas murieron)pensó kaede

Y dígame quien era esa persona que estaba en ese árbol pregunto burbuja

Ella es un demonio que atormenta esta aldea porque busca de la perla de shikon …pero esa perla ya no se encuentra aquí y a pesar de eso nunca le hemos visto solo escuchado contesto con pesar la anciana

(la misma perla que buscaba esa mujer ciempiés )pensó burbuja

De pronto se escuchó como gritaban los aldeanos y también las casa destruyéndose la anciana kaede y burbuja salieron

Que sucede pregunto la anciana

Cuidado

Un espíritu maligno gritaban los aldeanos y de ahí apareció la mujer ciempiés chupando un caballo

Es monstruo otra vez dijo burbuja

Entrégame la perla de shikon dijo la mujer ciempiés antes de lanzarse hacia donde estaban ellas

Dijo la perla de shikon….acaso tú la tienes pregunto la anciana mientras esquivaba a la mujer ciempiés

No estoy segura además yo no se nada sobre esa perla ….debio confundirse dijo burbuja

Los aldeanos le lanzaban flechas a esa mujer ciempiés pero no le hacían nada

Entrégamela…ENTREGAMELA gritaba la mujer ciempiés

(ya entiendo a quien quiere es a mi )

Arrónjela por el pozo vacío que está en el bosque

(Por ahí llegue)

Hey por aquí grito burbuja a la mujer ciempiés

Burbuja salió corriendo en dirección al bosque y detrás de ella la iva persiguiendo la mujer ciempiés

La anciana kaede y los aldeanos fueron en caballo detrás de ellas

Ayúdenme por favor que alguien me AYUDEEEEEEEE grito burbuja corriendo

Mientras tanto en el árbol sagrado brick estaba despertando

Puedo olerla…detecto el aroma de la mujer que me mato dijo brick ….y se está acercando

Intento sacarse la flecha pero no pudo.

Nooooo

Mientras tanto burbuja corria por su vida

Yo no tengo nese objeto gritaba mientras se acercaba a el bosque

La mujer ciempiés trato de atacarla pero ella lo esquivo por poco saliendo volando hasta llegar al bosque sagrado

Oye brat porque desafías de esa manera a esa mujer ciempiés dijo brcik

Me estas hablando….estas vivo pregunto burbuja

Acaba con ella de un solo golpe brat asi como lo hiciste con migo dijo brcik

Uh? .por que pones esa cara de tonta no me digas que te has vuelto loca señorita se burlo brick

Yo no me llamo brat …no entiendo ..m i verdadero nombre es …replico burbuja

Hay viene la interrumpió brick

La mujer apareció por arriba del árbol e intento atascar a burbuja pero los aldeanos le lanzaron unas flechas con sogas atadas

La tenemos tiren con fuerza dijo uno de ellos

JA qu vergüenza me das brat exclamo brick

Que no me digas asi …mi verdadero nombre es burbuja entendiste

Ya déjate de bromas las tres hermanas son las únicas que despiden ese olor tan insoportable grito brick pero comenzó a olerla…..es cierto no eres brat

Por fin entendiste exclamo burbuja

Claro brat era mas astuta y bonita que tu dijo con cansancio brick

Burbuja iva a replicar pero la mujer cien pies la agarro y ella para no irse se agarró de lo primero que encontró en este caso el cabello de brick

Aaaaaaa suéltame grito burbuja

ES LO QUE YO TE DIGO NIÑA TONTA SUELTAMEEE dijo brick quejándose

(pero se supone que ese conjuro jamas se desvanecería)pensó la anciana kaede

Entrégame la perla de shikon dijo la mujer ciempiés

L

(la perla de shikon )pensó brik

Vaya .vaya ….vaya ….asi que este es el poderosa brick se oyó la voz de alguien

Todos se quedaron en silencio al oír esa voz

Quien anda ahí pregunto brick

Jmmm pero ni siquiera me has visto ?...aquí pierdo mi tiempo….por cierto mujer ciempiés la perla se encuentra en el lado de la costilla derecha de…..burbuja dijo esa voz ….solo por si ..te interesa

Así que ahí esta dijo la mujer ciempiés mientras mordía en ese lugar a burbuja y la lanzaba lo mas alto posible

De ella salió la perla de shikon

(esa voz tenía razón …..esa perla se encontraba en mi interior )pensaba burbuja mientras volaba por los aires

Entrégame esa perla de inmediato rápido dijo brick

Pero la mujer ciempiés los rodeo con su curpo haciendo juntar a ambos

Jajaja me avían contado que un tonto mitad bestia andaba tras esa perla pero no me imagine que fueras tu dijo la mujer ciempiés

(mitad bestia)pensó burbuja

Ja pues este mitad bestia te vencería en un minuto contesto brick

Oye puedes vencerla…..y puedes vencerla pregunto burbuja

La mujer ciempiés se comió la perla

Esta recuperando sus brazos dijo burbuja

La mujer se estaba transformando en un monstro repulsivo y cada vez apretaba mas el agarre de los dos

Ayúdame no puedo mas dijo burbuja

Oye…..puedes quitarme esta flecha pregunto brick

Te refieres a esa dijo burbuja viendo la flecha

No se la vallas a quita…..no lo pongas en libertad o te arrepentirás grito la anciana kaede

Que te pasa ….acaso quieres morir en este lugar pregunto brick a burbuja

Burbuja cogía la flecha y la saco diciendo

No quiero morir akiiiiiiii

La flecha mágica que uso mi hermana desapareció dijo kaede

Jmjmjmjmjjajajajajjajajajjajacomenzo a reírse brick mientras con su fuerza el cuerpo del ciempiés mandando a volar a burbuja

Prepárate a morir recibe mis GARRAS DE ACERO dijo brick mientras atravesaba a la mujer ciempiés como si fuera una cierra cortándola en pedacitos

El es sumamente poderoso dijo burbuja en el suelo

El cuerpo de la mujer se empezó a mover

Aaaaa se mueve dijo burbuja

Dentro de una parte de su cuerpo se encuentra la perla de shikon si no la sacamos el monstro revivirá constantemente dijo kaede

a…no no no señora déjese de bromas …pero yo no puedo ver nada dijo ella

quueee (claro la única que podía era berseck)pensó la anciana

vaya parece que esto se puso bueno al fin volvió a decir la voz

aaaaaaa ya cállate ya me tienes arto …..ven y da la cara cobarde grito brick

jm esa no es forma de tratar a una dama decía mientras saltaba a llegar al suelo todos la vieron con asombro era una chica pelirroja con orejas y cola de gato negro su traje era echo de su pelaje era como un pantalón y y otra capa que hacia parecer que era una falta su pelaje también le cubría las manos hasta los codos haciendo parecer guantes y el cuello hasta por debajo del busto y también tenia un pequeño listón negro que recogía su largo cabello (como la imagen del fanfic)

Bien aquí estoy dijo ella …l

b-berseck dijo brick incrédulo

no ….soy …su reencarnación bombón dijo ella mientras se acachaba y sacaba de una parte del cuerpo de la ciempiés la perla de shikon y la mujer ciempiés se hizo solo huesos …y no sabes cuanto lo detesto

tu tu tienes orejas y cola dijo burbuja reaccionando

oye tu entrégame la perla si no quieres morir dijo brick reaccionando

pues….ella la trajo …..quítasela dijo mientras se la lanzaba a burbuja quien la atrapo con mucha dificultad

será un placer dijo brick

(QUEEEE ESTE JOVEN NO ES EL HEROE DEL LUGAR )pensó burbuja


	3. Chapter 3

_**SERES EN BUSCA DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON**_

 _Al escuchar a brick los aldeanos comenzaron a rodearlos_

 _Jm a ver si tú eres más débil que ellos dijo bombón para sí mismo y salto a una velocidad impresionante que nadie pudo verla_

 _Brick hizo señas de como querer atacar_

 _BURBUJA….o como te llames no te atrevas a entregársela advirtió la anciana kaede_

 _(la perla de shikon la cual es de gran valor para los espíritus ya que incrementa sus poderes)pensó burbuja mientras veía la perla_

 _No crean que tendré compasión con ustedes y tampoco con esa mujer que salió huyendo….de ella me encargare después exclamo brick mientras corría en dirección a burbuja y kaeede_

 _Burbuja salió huyendo siendo seguida por brick y entre los árboles se podía ver a bombón con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro_

 _Oye niña si quieres que te proteja solo tienes que prometerme que me vas a obedecer en lo que te diga…..es muy simple propuso bombón mientras corría despreocupadamente_

 _Eh? No…..no lo are alcanzo a decir burbuja antes de caer al esquivar uno de los ataques de brick_

 _La próxima vez te destrozare le dijo brick a burbuja_

 _p-pero que agresivo murmuro burbuja para si mismo_

 _Ahí está ataquen dijo un aldeano mientras todos le lanzaban flechas a brick_

 _El destrozo las flechas y corto con sus garras dos árboles asiendo que los aldeanos se fueran de ahí_

 _Brick se subió a la punta de uno de los árboles que había cortado de un salto y dijo_

 _Quién demonios creen que soy no me consideren como cualquier basura entendieron_

 _Pero si eso es lo que eres dijo bombón que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol agitando su cola de un lado a otro_

 _Que como te atreves grito brick enojado_

 _Y bien quieres que te proteja o no pregunto bombón esta vez a burbuja que aun seguía en el suelo_

 _s-si acepto dijo finalmente burbuja pero algo insegura_

 _Bombón sonrió con victoria y salto del árbol a toda velocidad hacia brick_

 _le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacia el otro extremo pero ella con su rapidez lo alcanzo en el aire y comenzó a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez_

 _q-que rápida dijo burbuja que ya se había levantado_

 _Esa es la manera de cazar de las nekomusume dijo la anciana kaede al reconocer lo que estaba haciendo la mujer gata_

 _a-asi cazan pregunto incrédula burbuja_

 _asi es a ellas les encanta jugar con sus presas por lo general sus presas son hombres ya que les gusta seducirlos dijo kaede con una mirada seria_

 _Oye anciana vas a contar mi historia…o vas a usar ese collar de una maldita vez dijo bombón que ahora se encontraba esquivando las garras de brick (rayos…..no debí haberle dado energía a esas niñas )_

 _(Pero como lo supo)…..si lo are dijo kaede mientras entrelazaba sus manos y unía sus dedos índice_

 _De sus manos salió una luz morada y de ella salieron unos rayos que se dirigieron a un collar que tenía puesto brick_

 _Qué diablos es esto dijo brick mientras paraba de atacar_

 _Es tu correa perro dijo burlona bombón quien avía saltado lejos de el_

 _Rápido di un conjuro para calmar a el espíritu le dijo kaede a burbuja_

 _Ay que digo se preguntó burbuja_

 _Lo que sea solo di un conjuro para que brick se tranquilice le contesto kaede_

 _Brick había vuelto a pelear con bombón y le lanzó un ataque que la mandado a un puente sobre un rio y que despedazo un el pedazo de tierra que estaba cerca haciendo que burbuja callera en la punta del puente_

 _Ja ….acaso quieren tranquilizarme_

 _Pregunto brick mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a bombón que trataba de pararse_

 _(quieren que yo lo tranquilice )que palabras digo pregunto a la nada burbuja_

 _Brick estaba preparando sus garras para atravesar a bombón con ellas_

 _SIENTATE dijo burbuja_

 _El collar se ilumino e hizo que brick callera al suelo acostado boca abajo_

 _SIENTATE….. SIENTATE….SIENTATE….SIENTATE continuaba burbuja_

 _Parece que al fin se calmo dijo burbuja mientras se acercaba a bombón_

 _Pero qué demonios es esto dijo brick mientras intentaba sacarse el collar_

 _Es inútil brick jamás podrás quitarte ese collar con tus poderes explico la anciana kaede_

 _No hagas bromas anciana porque te voy a acabar en este instante …..aunque no tiene caso ya que pronto llegara tu hora amenazo? si amenazo brick_

 _Di ese conjuro dijo la anciana_

 _SIENTATE exclamo con el dedo índice alsado burbuja_

 _Brick otra vez cayo en el puente de cara lo que provoco que este se rompiera y el callera al rio_

 _Ja …..domesticado como un perro …irónico se burló bombón parándose_

 _Bueno es hora de regresar a la a_

 _ldea dijo muy tranquila la anciana kaede_

 _Es muy extraño…..solo le dije que se sentara dijo burbuja asomándose por el puente_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SERES EN BUSCA DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON PARTE 2**_

 _Todos los aldeanos estaban arreglando lo que destrozo la mujer ciempiés_

 _Brick bombón burbuja y la anciana kaede estaban en el templo_

 _Déjame curarte …tengo que cambiarte los vendajes de la herida dijo la anciana kaede mientras le curaba la parte afectada a burbuja quien se quejo un poco_

 _Laa anciana salio un rato y burbuja se fijo en las heridas de bombon_

 _Oye …..no te vas a curar las heridas pregunto burbuja a bombon quien estaba sentada a su lado_

 _Bombon hizo una carita de vorrego a medio morir y un leve puchero mientras decía_

 _Si…me duele muchoooo….si tan solo tuviera una perla mágica que me ayudara a curarlas_ _ **…(dijo dramatizando un poco….a quien engaño MUCHO )**_

 _Una como esta pregunto burbuja con una cara de inocencia_

 _Mjm asintió bombon extendiendo sus manos para que le entregue la perla_

 _NO SEAS TONTA .NO VEZ QUE TE ESTA MANIPULANDO grito brick enojado y un poco sonrojado?(_ _ **con la cara que pone bombón quien no XD)**_

 _Burbuja cojia la perla y la apego a su pecho y bombon cambio su cara a la que siempre tenia_

 _Estupido perro…no debes meterte en las cosas que hace tu dueña dijo bombon mientras movia su dedo en forma de negación_

 _ELLA NO ES MI DUEÑA dijo brick_

 _Mmmmm pues …..entonces no le aras caso en nada..verdad pregunto bombon con una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _Asi es afirmo brick muy confiado_

 _Bien …..burbuja …..dile ese coinjuro le ordeno bombon_

 _Eh? Dijo burbuja inclinando su cabeza_

 _Recuerda que me dijiste que me arias caso….o no tienes palabra pregunto bombon con una sonrisa de victoria_

 _Haaa…..SIENTATE dijo burbuja rendida ya que si le habían enseñado algo era a cumplir con su palabra_

 _Brick callo de cara al suelo….bombon se agacho a su altura se acerco a su oído y le susurro o en este caso ronroneo_

 _No que no_

 _Brick solo gruño_

 _La aniana entro con un valde de agua y un trapo y se sento al otro lado de burbuja_

 _Ahora tenemos serios problemas ya que la perla de shikonvolvio a aparecer en esta época …..la aldea volverá a ser nuevamente atacada por cualquier ser lleno de maldad …claro descartando que hace unos años bombon se instalo aquí ijo la anciana_

 _Yyy se puede saber que estas haciendo tu aquí pregunto burbuja enfadada a brick_ _ **(quien no ….si casi la mata )**_

 _Brick que miraba con odio a bombon se giro a burbuja y le dijo_

 _Que esperas entrégame esa perla_

 _Creo que el collar funciona a la perfeccion podremos estar tranquuilos ya que aunque este cerca de la perla no sera de el afirmo la anciana_

 _Pero si ya eres muy fuerte …..no creo que necesites de sus poderes para conseguir lo que quieres dijo burbuja mirando la perla_

 _Esque ese sujeto es mitad bestia ….contesto la anciana_

 _Brick hizo un oyó en el suelo de un puñetazo y bombon solo fruncio el seño un poco_

 _Hablas de mi como si me conocieras de varios años anciana . reclamo brick_

 _Asi que no me recuerdas soy la hermana menor de la mujer que te lanzo esa flecha…..me llamo kaede contesto ella mientras se sentaba en una esquina_

 _Kaede ….a asi que eras esa chiquilla recordó brick_

 _Y las hermanas también se convirtieron en ancianas también..los humanos embejeser con gran facilidad dijo brick_

 _Te quivocas …..mis hermanas están muertas .justo el mismo dia en que te lanzaron esa flecha contesto kaede_

 _La mirada de brick entristecio pero contesto con una sonrisa_

 _Jm me da gusto escuchar eso_

 _Escucha tu brick no estés tan confiado …..burbuja todo indica que tu eres la reencarnación de mi hermana brat …..y tu bombón la de mi hermana berseck …..burbuja tu deber es proteger esa perla a como dé lugar dijo la anciana_

 _Burbuja se encontraba caminando por la aldea_

 _(yo protegeré esta perla …..pero eso es casi imposible)pensó burbuja mientras miraba la perla que la tenia puesta como collar_

… _.._

 _en una rama de un árbol se encontraba brick y en una que estaba en frente de el bombon_

 _brick estaba sentado….mientras bombon acostada de forma despreocupada con los ojos cerrados_

 _asi …..que t e alegra e?...pues no lo parece dijo bombon aun con los ojos cerrados_

 _brick iba a contestar pero en vez de eso atrapo una pera que le había lanzado burbuja_

 _acaban de regalarmela le informo brubuja_

 _de donde sacaste toda esa comida pregunto bombon quien ya se había sentado y movia su cola juquetonamente_

 _las personas de la aldea me la ragalaron ….oigan bajan de ahí para comer juntos dijo alegremente burbuja_

 _brick estaba sentado con las manos en el suelo y con las piernas acuclilladas_ _ **(como en el anime )**_ _al lado de burbuja quien estaba sentada comiendo con los pies estirados y bombon estaba arecostada en el árbol al otro lado de burbuja_

 _mmmm-esta delicioso comento burbuja_

 _se puede saber que tanto estas tramando …..pregunto brick_

 _nada en especial solo que siento como si no les simpatizara dijo burbuja_

 _NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANDO TA DETESTO dijo brick_

 _Espera tu no me conoces porque habrias te odiarme pregunto burbuja_

 _Por que brat es la que le disparo esa flecha dijo bombon quien ya hiba por la segunda pera_

 _Brick bufo y se subio a la rama en la que estaba antes_

 _Yo me llamo burbuja no soy brat …..quiero que nos llevemos bien afirmo burbuja_

 _Ja estas loca o que ….no me importa quien seas usare todos los medios para quitarte esa perla darte o temprano contesto brick_

 _Dijiste ….todos los medios dijo bombon quien apareció de un mamento a otro al lado de brick_

 _q-que pero tu como_

 _y bien …talves yo te pueda ayudar dijo bombon ignorando lo confundido de brick_

 _ja por si no lo sabias TU ERES LA QUE MAS MAL ME CAE grito brick_

 _bien ya que no quieres ….me voy (necesito recuperar mis energías …..aunque tendre que esperaar asta la noche) por cierto di ese conjuro dijo bombon mientras se bajaba e iva dejando a brick y burbuja solos_

 _lo siento pero…..siéntate dijo burbuja mientras brick caía al suelo_

 _mmmm…demonios dijo brick mientras sacaba su cara del suelo_

…

…

 _Burbuja se encontraba acostada en una cama_

 _Han pasado dos días desde que llegue aquí …abuela shoun seguramente están preocupados buscare la forma de salir de aqui dijo bombón antes de dormirse_

 _Afuera del templo se veía a algunos pájaros que parecían cuervos viendo en dirección al templo…..brick espanto con sus garras a todos_

 _Han sido atraídos por el olor de la perla ….estos seres no me agradan mucho….jm y según esa gata iba a proteger a esa niña tonta dijo brick con el ceño fruncido_

 _Achu maldito perro si eres tu el que esta hablando de mi te arrepentirás (por fin e recuperado mis energías …..jm ahora no podrás vencerme )dijo bombón que estaba en la orilla de un lago que reflejaba perfectamente la luna_

 _Ya había amanecido y burbuja se había ido muy de mañana en dirección al bosque_

 _(de seguro ahí abra una pista de como regresar )pensó burbuja mientras atravesaba el bosque_

 _Deberías tener más cuidado hay muchas criaturas que desean apoderarse de esa perla hablo bombón que había aparecido a su lad0o_

 _Burbuja salto de la impresión pero le respondió_

 _Tu me dijiste que me protegerías no…además ya no te molestare me ire a mi casa_

 _Bien como quieras …jm dijo bombón indignada mientras se regresaba (que se cree la busco por todos lados y así me paga …..pues bien a ver que ase sin mi )_

 _A ahí esta dijo burbuja al ver el pozo_

 _Pero de repente unos hombres aparecieron y se la llevaron tapándole la boca hasta una casa en el bosque_

 _Aquí esta general…acabe con ella como siempre lo ase dijeron unos hombres mientras agarraban a burbuja_

 _Entrégame la perla dijo el general que estaba pálido mientras mato a uno de sus soldados por error_

 _Ups….me equivoque dijo el mientras cortaba a diestra y siniestra_

 _Burbuja y los soldados corrian para no ser cortados_

 _(por que …..por qué TIENE QUE PASARME ESTO)pensó burbuja mientras huía_

 _Mientras tanto brick se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad_

 _No puede ser esa niña tonta a donde se llevaría esa perla tan valiosa pregunto al aire de pronto vio como algo se movia entre los arbustos_

 _Garras de acero dijo brick mientras atacaba pero se sorpendio al ver quien estaba ahí_

 _Que te pasa maldito perro dijo bombon que salio de ahí con las justas_

 _y-yo…..QUE TE PAASA A TI LOCA grito brick enojado_

 _jm….esta cerca exclamo bombon mientras entresrraba los ojos_

 _pues vamos….dio brick antes de seguir corriendo pero estaves acompañado de bombon_

… _._

… _._

… _.._

 _Con burbuja las cosas no ivan nada bien el general estaba destruyendo todo a su paso …hasta termino destruyendo un muro que le cayo a un soldado y obstruyo la salida_

 _Burbuja se acerco a ayudarlo puso la mano de el en su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse_

 _Muchas gracias dijo el saldado erido_

 _La perla…entrégame la perla de shikon exijio el soldado_

 _(lo que quiere la perla si la arrojo no volverá a perseguirnos )pensó burbuja antes de arrojar la perla por la salida obstruida_

 _LA PERLA …la perla de shikon grito el general_

 _Traten de romper el muro con todas sus fuerzas ordeno burbuja a los soldados_

 _Ellos intentaron romperlo como 3 veces_

 _Jefecita es imposible dijo uno de ellos_

 _A quien le llamas jefecita eh?pregunto indignada burbuja_

 _El general se acerco por detrás de ella y se dispuso a cortarla con su espada burbuja cerro los ojos en espera del impacto_

 _Pero en eso llegaron brick y bombon_

 _De un patada bomobn rompió la espada de el genral mientras brick le propino 2golpe en la cara y una patada que lo dejo en el suelo_

 _(Bombon….brick )pensó feliz burbuja_

 _Jefecita nos vamos…..se lo agradecemos mucho hablo uno de los soldados mientras salían uyendo_

 _Vinieron a rescatarme pregunto feliz burbuja_

 _La perla de shikon esta bien dijo bombon_

 _Eh? Exclamo burbuja con los ojos como platos_

 _TE PREGUNTO QUE SI LA PERLA DE SHIKON ESTA IINTACTA ….vaya además de fea sorda dijo brick esta vez_

 _Siéntate dijo frustrada burbuja_

 _Brick cayo de cara al suelo mientras decía unas cuantas maldiciones al aire_

 _No puedo creer que con este desagradable edor sigas aciendo caso perro se burlo bombon_

 _Ya basta estoy cansado de que me llames asi dijo brick molesto_

 _Pero en eso el general se levanto pero dejando ver un hueco en su pecho de donde salio un curvo con tres ojos_

 _Que es eso pregunto burbuja_

 _Los cuervos de la noche aunque nos on fuertes usan los cadáveres de otros para pelear explico bombon_

 _Me parece una pecima idea dijo brick mientras atacaba el pecho del general haciendo que el cuervo salga y que solo queden huesos del general_

 _Se escapa…no van a perseguirlo pregunto burbuja al ver que los dos mitad demonios no asian nada para seguirlo_

 _No vale la pena además son numerosos como las ratas dijo bombon_

 _Entonces te deben encanar no es asi se burlo brick_

 _En donde dejaste la perla pregunto bombon a burbuja ignorando olímpicamente a brick_

 _Oye no me ignores …eh? Dijo brick pero vio que ese cuervo se llevaba la perla_

 _Rayos susurro bombon_

 _Oye eso que trae no es la perla …eres torpe dijo brick_

 _Oye yo no te dije que la tenia en mis manos trato de defenderse burbuja_

 _Lo mejor es perseguirlo dijo bomobn_

 _Tu cállate gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

 _Pues a ver como se las ingenian sin mi …..idiotas grito bombon antes de desaparecer enojada_

 _Jm …quien la necesita …..ven dijo brickmientras jalaba a burbuja pero se detuvo al ver un arco y flechas que traían unos caballos_

 _Burbuja iva encima de la espalda de brick con el arco y las flechas mientras el corria tras el cuervo_

 _Que esperas derrivalo exigió bruck_

 _Oye no me presiones no e usado esto ….asta asi de alto …siempre que practicaba eran distancias cortas dijo burbuja pero el cuervo se trago la perla_

 _(jm una vez que acabe con ese cuervo no necitare mas de esta niña )pensó brick_

 _Vamos derribalo ya que brat era una gran arquera continuo_

 _Pero la fecha no llego ni a la mitad brick se callo_

 _Oye estas seguro que brat era una excelente arquera indago burbuja_

 _Si…..mas bien tu eres un fracaso dijo brick_

 _El cuervo comenzó a crecer y se dirijio a la aldea_

 _HASTA EL PROXIMO CAAP …XD LO SE SOY DE LO PEOR_

 _PERO NO ME MATEN_

 _SINO QUIEN VA A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA NO XDDDD_

 _ADIOSITO BYE BYE_


	5. Chapter 5

Al ver que el cuervo seguía volando, esta vez rumbo a la aldea, volvieron a intentar darle otra vez, pero burbuja volvió a fallar

Ya basta…sabes que eres un fraude, TU NO ERES LA REENCARNACION DE LA GRAN BRAT!...ya no tendré, as esperanzas en ti- le grito brick a burbuja mientras la dejaba caer al suelo, para luego irse en busca del cuervo, que ya les llevaba mucha ventaja.

Espera briiiiiiiick… no me dejes aquí sola, esperaaa-le grito burbuja pero este no le hizo el mas mínimo caso

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA

El cuervo había descendido al parecer a coger una víctima, la cual era un pobre niño de la aldea.

Se podía ver a un brick persiguiendo al cuervo por encima de los árboles, a una burbuja que recién llegaba y a una bombón en un árbol subido

¿Que estos estúpidos ni siquiera pueden capturar a un maldito cuervo?

Y para colmo el estúpido animalejo ya capturo su cena….espera es….. **un niño**

¡maldiciooon! Me lleva la…porque de todas esas estúpidas personas tenía que capturar a un niño

Ni modo tendré que ir a salvarlo…..pensándolo bien puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro salvo al mocoso ese y tengo la perla de shikon solo para mi

Jajajaja soy una genio….aunque si no fuera por **esa persona** hubiera acabado e¡con el niño también…..ha ni modo.

Bombón estaba dispuesto a saltar pero el cuervo estaba volando sobre el agua

"ho no agua no, no, no, no ni loca voy a saltar "pensó bembón

Mientras se aferraba al árbol con sus garras, pero con sus felinas orejas escucho algo que al parecer había dicho brick a como ella lo llamaba "el pulgoso"

"el muy estúpido cuervo no sabe que voy a acabar con el junto con su víctima"

Y después escucho otra voz muy conocida para ella en su mente:

" **júrame que vas a protegerlos por favor júramelo por favor, por favor** "

Lo juro-susurro bembón a la nada

Fin pov bombon

Brick estaba lanzándose al cuervo dispuesto a cortarlo en dos, cuando bembón, que tenía sus ojos tapado con su cerquillo le dio una patada que lo mando directo a golpearse la cabeza con una piedra dejándolo inconsciente

Bombón con un rápido movimiento corto la pata del animal que tenía al niño antes de car juntos al agua, claro que utilizo su cuerpo para protegerlo.

Pov burbuja

Lo salvo, bembón salvo a ese niño…..creo que después de todo no es tan mala

El niño salió del agua pidiendo ayuda, pero ella no

Eso no importa ahora, seguro estará bien

Salte a salvar al niño, gracias a kamisama que tome clases de natación antes, así que lo lleve hasta la orilla y le dije todos que huyan, vi como la pata de ese animal aún estaba en la camisa del niño así que la saque, la ate a mi flecha y dispare

Sabía que eso funcionaria porque si ese cuervo se regenera su pata iría a el

Pero nunca imagine que después de eso una luz me segara y luego vi como muchas luces se dispersaban por todas partes, lo único que pude pensar en ese momento es

Ho no

EN DONDE ESTABAN LOS ALDEANOS

Anciana kaede que es ese resplandor-pregunto un aldeano

La anciana solo veía al cielo con angustia

No puede ser sucederán terribles desgracias –dijo ella

Pov brick

Cuando reaccione solo estaba la chica como se llamaba buruja, burija, a si burbuja, me acerque a ella pero antes de que pueda decir alguna palabra, salió del agua bembón y…..y….

Jajajajajaja estás esponjada que te paso jajajaja .dije o trate de decir porque la risa no me dejaba hablar

Ella estaba con todo su pelaje revuelto y esponjoso y claro fulminándome con la mirada

Ja ja ja muy gracioso pulgoso …..pero creo que con esto te vas a reír mas dijo ella mostrándome lo que parecía ser un pequeño pedazo de cristal pero para estar seguro le pregunte

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

Esto querido sarnoso es uno de los miles de fragmentos de la perla de shikon que nuestra querida reencarnación a esparcido por tooodos lados –me contesto la muy…..como se atreve a llamarse sarnoso…..esperen un fragmento…..de la…..perla…¡maldición!

Y en ese momento hice lo único que podía hacer

-¿quuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Asi es grite con todas mis fuerzas


End file.
